


For L'manburg

by KaiBlackwell17



Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, l'manburg - Fandom
Genre: Demon Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Dream Demon, Dream/GeorgeNotFound (video Blogging RDF), Dream/GeorgeNotFound - Freeform, DreamSMP - Freeform, Dreamon, F/F, F/M, Gen, Jschlatt2020, M/M, Mentioned Punz/Jschlatt, Minecraft, Minor Injuries, Minor Violence, Multi, Philza Demon, SMPwar, Skephalo, Villain Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), dreamnotfound, l'manburg, philza minecraft, skeppy/badboyhalo - Freeform, technoblade has joined
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26845324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaiBlackwell17/pseuds/KaiBlackwell17
Summary: ‘If Justice is Denied, Let the Law of Karma Take the Ride. Nothing in This World is Done Without a Price.’Just a fic of the events of the 2020 L'manburg elections, with a little more to it. I will feed dnf just a little bit. AND I AM A HUGE FAN OF #DREAMON so of course I added that in :D
Comments: 14
Kudos: 154





	1. The Fall of L'manburg

**Author's Note:**

> WELL I KNOW I AM LATE TO THE GAME BUT I HAD SCHOOL AND GOT BEHIND. anyway here is the start of a fic for the outcome of the dream smp 2020 elections. #POGTOPIA :) Jschlatt plays the villain character really well...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where good men fall, an evil mass arises, but there is always a piece of hope lying along the empty horizon

He was only sixteen and he had lived through more hardships than a normal boy his age should ever live through. He built up his land and scammed the smartest people with his loyal friends on Dream’s territory. He had won. He had lost. He had been betrayed. But nothing prepared Tommy for the moment Jschlatt smirked and announced the banishment of Tommy and Wilbur from L’manburg, their own land. 

“First order of business as your president, is to” Jschlatt paused and pulled the microphone closer to his lips, “revoke the citizenship of Wilbur Soot and Tommyinnit.” 

Tommy froze. Wilbur spit out a curse word and jumped over his chair, running as the arrows flew past him. 

“Tommy run!” Wilbur screamed at the younger boy as an arrow pierced his shoulder.

Punz held the crossbow to Tommy’s face, “Better get running, big man.”

Tommy took off, no arrows followed him. Niki’s screams echoed in the background as she was handcuffed and dragged away. Quackity and George grabbed a hold of Tubbo and clipped a thick, black collar around his throat. Tears streamed down Tommy's face and he continued running after Wilbur’s blood trail. The two boys fled as fast as they could. It felt so wrong to be fleeing from their home and family, which they swore to protect forever. Tommy caught up to Wilbur at the top of the hill behind L’manburg.

“Wilbur, you are really hurt mate. Where do we go now?” Tommy tore fabric off the sleeve of his coat and started bandaging Wilbur’s shoulder as best as he could. Wilbur stared at the L’manburg below them. 

Jschlatt was sitting on a throne with George and Quackity by his side. The giant L’manburg flag was burning in the middle of the base for all of the SMP to see. Punz and Tubbo were already placing TNT on top of the base’s walls, preparing for the deconstruction of L’manburg. Wilbur and Tommy stood there in tears watching the final embers of the flag fall down and Eret hoisted a new flag up the pole. Everything they worked and fought for was gone in a flash.

“Tommy,” Wilbur turned to Tommy and wiped the tears from the young boy’s face, “sometimes all we will know in the moment is pain and agony. And sometimes against all odds, all logic, there is a tiny sliver of hope.”

Tommy stared into Wilbur’s dark brown eyes, watching a hunger for justice rise to the surface. “We will cross the sea. The Arctic Empire is our only hope. King Technoblade is our only hope.” 

Wilbur glanced to the open plains behind Tommy, knowing the Southern Arctic Ocean would be a journey and trial itself. Who would know what state L’manburg would be in by the time they got help, but they had to try. It’s all they can do.

“Well, let’s head across the plains and pray we find a village with traders, and a healer,” Tommy spoke, walking side by side with his only trustworthy friend. 

______________________________________________________________________________________

“Sir, the ship is ready for departure,” the Cleric announced as he entered the blacksmith’s house. Tommy and Wilbur nodded to the Cleric. The loud clanging of the hammer on the shop’s anvil stopped. 

“Your captain and crew have maps of the seas, and they are excellent navigators. This is not their first trip to Technoblade’s Empire. Anyway, here are the finished pieces of diamond armor,” the blacksmith handed the boys the shiny light blue helmets. Wilbur clipped on his black wolf’s cloak and secured the diamond helmet into place. Tommy took the helmet and his cloak, waiting till it got colder to wear the material. 

“I can not thank the both of you and this village enough for its hospitality and protection,” Wilbur bowed to the Cleric and the Blacksmith. 

“It is no problem. We bless the journey ahead and hope Technoblade is in our favor. Jschlatt is ruthless, he almost burned down the village looking for you. He is nothing but a tyrant and you need to get your homeland back,” the Cleric hugged Tommy. 

“Tommy let’s go.”

The boys boarded the ship quickly. They set down their equipment and walked to the stern. The villagers all were waving goodbye, chanting Pog!

“Wilbur,” Tommy smiled.

“Hm.” 

“All I ever wanted in this world was to have my own territory and group of followers to live life to the fullest with. That’s why I believe I picked all those fights with Dream, I was fond of him and his group,” Tommy spoke and Wilbur listened. They moved across the ship’s dark oak deck to the bow pointed at the horizon. The busy crewmates ran around moving luggage and making more preparations. “But Wilbur… I do not want my character to be defined by the battles we have won and lost. I want my character to be defined by the final battle I dare to fight.”

Wilbur was shocked. He believed Tommy to be a naive and happy young man, radiating innocence everywhere he went, but this declaration of war and the image of him standing on the bow of the ship made Wilbur believe he was older than his true years. Wilbur watched a young boy be stripped of his last ounce of innocence and a warrior, a leader replacing it.

“Okay then. Let’s do this. For L’manburg, for the Southern Village, for Niki, and for everyone fighting injustice.”

“For everyone, for justice,” Tommy shook Wilbur’s hand. 

__________________________________________________________

The air was freezing cold. Bits of ice in the wind scratching their faces. Some of the men on the ship grew frost and icicles on their beards each time they set foot on deck. Everyone huddled together at all times and draped themselves in the thickest of fur coats. Tommy had thrown on his wolf’s cloak and a wool cap to protect his ears. Tommy and Wilbur were below deck in a room packing their gear and tidying up the space when they heard shouting above. The two swiftly made their way up to the deck getting a face full of the harsh Arctic wind.. 

“Wilbur! Timmy! Arctic Empire on the horizon!” The captain shouted and pointed to the approaching land. Tommy made his way over the icy deck and looked at the bright white piece of land contrasting the dark blue water and the orange sunset sky. 

“We are almost there Will,” Tommy shook with nervousness and excitement. Wilbur sent a quick prayer to his God to let Technoblade show mercy and faith. 

Their ship smoothly pulled into the docking station. People dressed in thick white jackets and boots were waving to them. The crew mates started throwing ropes down and the people on the dock started tying the ship. The captain got off first, followed by Wilbur and Tommy. The rest of the villagers started unloading their cargo.

“Ah! Captain Maverick, how goes it? I didn’t expect you to be back so soon!” A large man approached the group and slapped the captain’s shoulder. The two men laughed and greeted each other.

“Actually, Scarra, we are here on an emergency business trip. Something bad has happened on Dream’s land and we need assistance,” Captain Maverick spoke in a serious tone. The Arctic people started whispering around them. 

“Hm. I’ll have men stay here and help with the ship, I’ll also get them setup with housing and food. Meanwhile I’ll take you guys straight to the King’s castle.”

“It would be appreciated.”

On the walk up the snowy cobblestone stairs Wilbur and Tommy learned that Scarra was the head leader of the village because Technoblade could not always be there to help out and run a settlement full time, while fighting wars and dealing with overseas business. They also learned that this land has a good Netherworld spawn and they are high producers on Netherite, except no one outside of the Arctic knows that. And they were told that this Netherite production is Technoblade’s ultimate weapon. No one has been able to create stronger armor or weapons, 

The castle was built out of a dark basalt rock. Wilbur had seen this type of material in the Nether before. The group walked between soldiers dressed in the dark black material, the setting sun reflected off their chest plates. 

“Name and purpose,” the gatekeeper asked.

“Scarra. To have an audience with the lord about troubles across the sea,” Scarra replied. The gatekeeper nodded and opened the doors. The group was greeted with two familiar faces. 

“Tommy! Wilbur! I am so glad you are okay,” BadBoyHalo cried out as he pulled the two boys into a tight hug. 

“Bad? Skeppy? What are you two doing here?” Wilbur asked in surprise. 

“Skeppy was shown a vision from his God about the election. His God told him to go to Technoblade and wait for Wilbur and Tommy,” Bad explained. “And I may have been a little sassy to Schlatt. I told him if you are going to change the name of a kingdom you better be original and not just take one letter off the original. He didn’t like that idea and sent Quackity and Punz after me. You should also know that Dream betrayed everyone and ranaway, George is upset.”

“I assume my vision was correct because you both are here,” Skeppy sighed. Tommy nodded his head.

“L’manburg is in utter ruins and a few good friends of ours are being held captive,” Wilbur responded. They all bowed their heads in silence for a moment. The silence was interrupted by the sharp clicks of someone’s boots and metal clinking together. 

“Well I hate to interrupt, but we need to get down to business boys,” King Technoblade entered the room. He was dressed in the Netherite armor with his huge signature red cape around his shoulders. An enchanted diamond sword attached to his hip, tapping the armor with the slightest movements. Technoblade’s golden crown was nestled in his thick, curly pink hair. 

“Techno!” Bad happily chirped and Techno smiled back.

“Come join me for dinner, potatoes and sheep mutton are on the menu tonight,” Techno said as he turned around and started walking to the dining area. Some servants appeared from the shadows and took the guest's coats and armor. The women hung them up in the hall they were in and then escorted all of them after Techno.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 10/10/2020 I went back and found one mistake, it has been fixed


	2. Niki's Ode

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “And she’ll shed the armor of captivity as easily as she had worn it, making him realize that she had never worn it at all. To deceive is to survive in her world.”
> 
> Oof I'm really trying to write so hard while studying for and taking midterms at uni *insert sighing crying emoji* Anyway, there are more chapters to come, stay tuned ladies, gents, and whatever you may identify as : D

Dream hit the gravel below his fall and rolled. His knees and ankles groaned in protest. Dream stood up, brushed his pants off, and looked at the top of Manburg’s wall. Eret leaned over and gave a thumbs up. 

“Toss them down Eret! Hurry!” Dream yelled at Eret. Eret threw down two backpacks and Dream’s weapons. 

“Dream we gotta move. I can see guards coming out on the other wall,” Eret quickly put his binoculars down and called out to Dream. Dream grabbed his inventory. 

“Thanks Eret! All you have to do now is contact Niki and keep an eye on them, I’m going to go find help,” Dream waved and started running to the outer stables where farmers kept extra livestock. Eret waved back and started climbing down the tower back into Manburg.

Eret started running back towards Jschlatt’s castle. Quackity was waiting on the steps looking around frantically.

“Eret, impeccable timing! Have you seen Dream? We can’t find him and President Schlatt says the army needs training,” Quackity called out. 

“He left! He ran! We have to let Schlatt know now!” Eret ran past Quackity who wasted no time running with Eret. The two burst into the throne room, George and Schlatt looked up from the map table. 

“Is something-” Schlatt was cut off. 

“Dream left,” Eret blurted out. Schlatt froze and George looked confused.

“No, you are mistaken, he wouldn’t just leave-” George started. 

“I followed him out to the outer farms. He was saddling up one of their mounts, with a few bags, and I tried to confront him. Dream said he was leaving to go find Tommy and Wilbur to help them fight back. I tried to stop him, but he had god apples and his overpowered Netherite gear,” Eret spilled out. George was shaking his head, desperately trying to hold back tears. 

“Traitor,” Schlatt growled and slammed his hand on the table, knocking over the ink pots, “send every tracker you know. I will not have a traitor escape my ranks!”

The three boys made a fast exit, leaving Schlatt alone with Punz and Tubbo waiting in the shadows. 

“Fetch me Niki. It’s time for a lesson.”

\---------------------------------------

Punz and Tubbo walked side by side in uncomfortable silence with Niki in chains following them. The heavy metal clinged with her movements, echoing through the large hallways decorated with Manburg’s new flags. The walk from the dungeon to Jschlatt’s room seemed to last forever. The maids and men working for Jschlatt casted their eyes to the ground as they passed Niki in the halls. Some were brave enough to look at Tubbo and Punz, half of the time they gave pity glances and half the time they were looking at the large shock collars around their necks. Tubbo and Punz were ashamed and never met the worker’s glances with their own, but Niki stood tall and held her head higher than all of them. 

“Tubbo, Punz,” Niki said. The boys' names being called out added to the tension in the air, but interrupting the thick blanket of silence. The boys stopped. 

“We need to get out of here. You know we have to stop him,” Niki whispered. 

“Niki, not here. He has eyes here,” Punz said, his eyes darting around looking at all of the workers coming and going through the hallway.

“We have to keep moving. He doesn’t like it when we are late,” Tubbo rubbed his neck around the shock collar. They started moving, Niki hesitantly following suit. 

“Eret.”

“What?” Punz hissed at Niki. 

“You heard me.”

“I don’t ever want to hear that name again. You should agree, he betrayed you too,” Punz fully turned around on Niki now. Tubbo started tapping his foot nervously.

“He is the only neutral party left, Punz. Eret is probably the only hope we have to get out of this hell hole. Eret is a technology wizard, he could be the only one here besides ‘Schlatt to remove your collars,” Niki responded back to Punz. He scrunched his face up and huffed at her, he knew she was right. 

“Your inactivity has been reported, you have 2 minutes to arrive at the destination set by Jschlatt.”  
The two arguing turned their heads to the collar blinking blue on Tubbo. 

“Uh, guys, we literally don’t have the time for this conversation. Let’s move,” Tubbo started to speed walk away and fiddle with the collar. He could still feel the hot shock spread through his body the last time he was late for Jschlatt. 

The group stood in front of the tall black doors a few moments later. Punz walked to the guard on the right, waiting for him to scan the group in. 

“Niki, I’ll do some more convincing to Punz. I trust you Niki,” Tubbo smiled at Niki. 

“Thanks, Tubbo.”

“Alright you guys, we are scanned in,” Punz waved Niki and Tubbo forward. The blacks doors creaked loudly as the redstone worked to pull them open. They entered the dark black room, a few pieces of redstone in the walls and the floor lit the way. 

Jschlatt was sitting on his dark red throne. George and Quackity standing right behind him like the loyal dogs they were, but there was someone missing this time. He was sitting there with his left leg thrown over his right knee and resting his face in the palm of his hand. His left hand tapped on the arm of the throne. He heard a few pairs of footsteps enter the room. Jschlatt raised his brows and uncrossed his legs as the group slowly approached the bottom of the stairs. His signature smirk and red eyes flickered down at the boys first.

“And here I thought we were having problems, boys,” Jschlatt stood up. George and Quackity placed their hands at the swords res on their hips. “Nonetheless, you all got here on good time.” 

Tubbo swallowed nervously as the tyrant approached. He ruffled Tubbo’s hair and smiled. Tubbo quickly made his way over to Quackity. Jschlatt turned to Punz and smirked. He grabbed Punz’s jaw with his leather gloves and pulled Punz close to his face. Punz’s breath hitched and he could feel Jschlatt’s breath on his lips.

“My dear Punz, you have been behaving really well lately, so I’ll ignore your little outburst with Niki here and reward you later,” Jschlatt spoke in a deeper voice, never breaking eye contact with Punz. Jschlatt gave a small bite on Punz’s neck, “you’re dismissed.”

“Now Niki, my wonderful, spunky, little guest. How are you liking your new living quarters?” 

“What an upgrade,” Niki rolled her eyes and looked behind the man in front of her, “a working sink and toiletries everyday? Have you been feeling generous lately? What? Something good happen at work lately?” 

Jschlatt’s nose twitched, almost breaking his cocky composure. It was Niki’s turn to smirk. Niki would not hold her tongue for this evil creature and would not submit to his rule. 

“Oh Niki,” Jschlatt got impossibly closer to her, but she stood her ground, glaring up into his eyes that burned with anger now. He gripped her wrist and reached around to grab and roughly pull her hair. Niki let out a yelp when her neck was snapped back with the force of her hair being pulled down. Her scalp was on fire and her wrist was pulsing. 

“Here’s a life lesson Niki,” Jschlatt growled, “When the crow commands, the captive must obey.”

Niki was breathing hard and kept staring into Jschlatt’s power hungry eyes. She could hear Wilbur’s voice echoing in her head, telling her not to say another word, but she would not go silently. 

“Is that why Dream left you? Your precious defense and army commander, left you because of your sick and evil ruling. Not even your closest ally wanted to stay around in this hell hole!” Niki laughed in his face. She knew her words reached George and she wanted to hug him, but she can’t afford to be George’s friend right now. Niki made a mental note to check on George later. Niki’s comment definitely struck a nerve in Jschlatt. His face twisted into something sinister and quickly struck her face and shoved her to the ground. 

“Guards!” Jschlatt called in some guards from the hall, “Take her back to her cell.” He turned his back on Niki and walked out of the throne room. Quackity and George swiftly falling behind him in unison. The guards hoisted Niki off the ground and started to drag her away. Her scalp was still burning and Jschlatt’s handprint started to bruise.


	3. God's Call on the Atheist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Treat you men as you would your own beloved sons. And they will follow you into the deepest valley.” -Sun Tzu, The Art of War

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the support! I really kind of started this because my mind started to escape reality after that whole election and the Dream SMP just keeps coming up with stuff haha! Love Yall <3

Wilbur and Tommy have been to the Nether before. They have spent countless days running across dark red plains, collecting quartz, glowstone, and tracking the Nether’s Fortress for its Blazes. However, Tommy did not expect a black and grey desert of small lava pools to be the place of Technoblade’s own fortress. Wilbur knew there were different biomes in the overworld and he had seen the edge of this biome in the Nether before, but had neve traveled into it. The constant falling white ash in this biome made it hard to see the fortress in front of them, but it was dark like Techno’s overworld fortress, the same dark rock used to build both fortresses.

“Welcome to operation Delta,” Technoblade stepped forward, “We are currently in the Basalt Delta biome, hence the name. This is the best place to harvest Nertherite.”

Tommy spun around, taking in the new biome of the Nether. Wilbur was glad to finally experience this biome. Despite the close lava pools Wilbur was not hot or warm at all, he felt neutral. Tommy and Wilbur’s original Nether spawn was on the hot Nether Rack plains, where they could hardly wear shorts and t-shirts, let alone a layer of armor. 

“Come on, let me show you guys around,” Technoblade waved to the group to follow him. 

“Ah-” Skeppy doubled over, gripping his head. Bad rushed to hold him up while the rest of the group moved with Technoblade.

“Skeppy, what’s wrong?” Bad asked, trying to hold his friend up. 

“I’m getting sharp pains in my head. I think I am about to have another vision,” Skeppy groaned. He slowly stood up, leaning on Bad and still holding his head. 

“Hopefully it waits until you are out of the Nether, this is not the most desirable place to have a vision. You know how bad they can get,” Bad expressed his concerns to Skeppy while holding him on the way to the Fortress. 

“Well the stench is not helping. Bad I think you need a shower,” Skeppy plugged his nose to block the pungent sulfur smell. 

“Since you are feeling good enough to make a joke, I guess I’ll just let go then,” Bad replied and tried to shake Skeppy off. 

“Wait! I’m sorry Bad. Don’t let me go,” Skeppy grabbed his head again and leaned on Bad’s shoulder. 

“Never, you muffin,” Bad rolled his eyes. 

The group waited for Bad and Skeppy to catch up. When they arrived, Techno's soldiers pushed open Fort Delta’s doors. They were instantly greeted with a huge wave of hot air and pure fire everywhere. 

“Piglins?” Captain Maverick asked immediately.

“Indeed. I helped them in a time of need and now they work here during the day for me,” Technoblade explained. 

Shirtless and sweaty Piglins were running about, throwing metal at each other in passing and yelling orders over the loud swinging of hammers on anvils. 

“Maajida!” Technoblade cupped his hands around his mouth and yelled out a name. One tall female Piglin looked over at the group. She set her hammer down on her crafting table and started to walk over. She was an inch taller than Technoblade and was wearing brown shorts and a white t-shirt. She had leather boots accented with gold that match the gold bracelets and earrings she had on. Her hair was a dark blonde decorated with black coal and ashes, and it was swept back into a long braid. As she got closer the group could see her pig like ears and small boar teeth. 

“Everyone meet Maajida,” Technoblade pointed to the tall Piglin warrior, “She is one of the best warriors I know and she is a very crafty blacksmith. Maajida makes the best Netherite weapons, she puts a lot of detail and precision into each one.” 

“Well hello there gorgeous, my name is Tommy,” Tommy smirked and reached his hand out to Maajida. 

Maajida laughed, shook Tommy’s hand, and in a deeper voice than Tommy’s, she replied, “Honey, you are way too young and small for me. Beef up in a few years and then come back to talk to me. Nice to meet you too.” 

Tommy was exasperated and his cheeks quickly turned bright red. Wilbur jabbed Tommy in the ribs with his elbow as he chuckled. Even Technoblade was laughing. Scarra and Maverick were both high fiving Maajida and joking around with Tommy. Bad was focused on holding Skeppy up as the vision headache got worse. 

Technoblade and Maajida lead the group further into the giant work space. Maajida showed them all the Netherite swords and armor they had produced for the Arctic Empire’s next battle. Techno and Tommy both talked to Maajida and a few other Piglins about what had happened on Dream’s SMP land. The Piglin’s agreed to speed up production these next few days to make sure there was enough Netherite inventory for when the time comes. Technoblade asked Maajida to fight alongside them as well. She agreed and asked Batair to man her station and the rest of the workers when she ships out. The whole group was working on making plans, each player engrossed in their own conversations. Everything was interrupted when Bad and Skeppy went crashing to the ground. 

“Skeppy!” Bad held the boy up. His eyes rolled back and he started to shake violently. 

“Let me grab him, we can take him upstairs to the community room, there’s a bed in there,” Maajida bent down and grabbed Skeppy from Bad. They all followed her upstairs. 

Maajida laid Skeppy in the bed and covered him in a blanket. Techno left and came back with a bowl of water and a towel. Bad took the towel and wiped down Skeppy’s forehead. 

“He’s having a vision,” Bad told the group, “This one looks like a tough one. He usually does not break out in a fever and they tend to be over super quick.”

“Wait, how the hell is there water in the Nether? I can never bring water down here,” Tommy completely ignored Skeppy and pointed to the bowl of water in Techno’s hands. 

“You either keep it in a cauldron or you collect it naturally from the natural caves here in the Delta biome,” Techno said as monotone as he could. Tommy thought on it for a second and then was quickly astounded by this biome once again. 

_____________________________________

“You know,” Dream grunted to himself as he pulled his body up the cliffside, the heavy cargo bags weighing down his back and shoulders, “the thing about this whole Demon business is that I am still wounded from that fight with the angels and their stupid overpowered weapons and I STILL CAN NOT FLY.”

Dream cursed the whole way up the side of the cliff. His horse at the bottom neighed occasionally at him and then went back to relaxing in the grass. It only took a few hours for Dream to make it up this cliff. When he reached the top Dream threw all of the bags over onto the flat surface. 

Dream used the last of his energy to pull himself over. He was panting and huffing, “I. AM. A. DEMON. THIS. SHOULD. NOT. HAVE. BEEN. THIS. HARD. ON. MY. BODY.” 

He laid on his back for a long time, trying to catch his breath. Then he looked straight up into the sky and raised his middle finger, “When my body recovers, I am coming up there to kick your scrawny asses!”

Dream eventually got up and watched the sunset over the ocean before getting to work. He set up his tent and a fire for the night. Eventually he started going through his cargo and sorting his stuff from the items he is gifting to Technoblade. He organized the enchanted apples and food into one bag, the weapons and notes in a separate bag. All that was left was to make contact with Technoblade. He knew that Skeppy and Bad had escaped Manburg before him and they were probably with Technoblade already. It was a wild guess, he prayed Skeppy was with the Arctic empire. Dream stood up and walked to the edge of the cliff that overlooked the ocean. The rough and cold waters of the Southern Arctic ocean raged below him. They violently slammed against the tide pool and cliff. Dream let the sound of sloshing water lull him into the bright astral plain. He cracked his neck and knuckles before running through the plain to find Skeppy.

“This used to be easier, but I have a heavenly wound affecting my powers here. Sorry in advanced Skeppy, this may hurt you too,” Dream spoke to himself. 

_________________

“Shit!” Skeppy sat up in bed quickly, startling everyone in the room. 

“Language!” Bad scolded immediately. 

“How long was I in there?” Skeppy asked. 

Scarra handed a regeneration potion to Skeppy, “drink up.”

“You know, it was about a full hour,” Wilbur said to Skeppy. Skeppy started choking on the potion. 

“An hour!” Skeppy croaked out. 

“Yes, what did you see?” Technoblade asked. 

“A God. He’s waiting on the Iron Cliff, a few hours West of the Southern Village, for Technoblade. He says he needs you to come to him and collect items that are favorable to our side of the war. He said to leave everyone at your Empire to finish making preparations and he said to bring me along,” Skeppy spilled to Technoblade. Technoblade held his chin and thought about it for a few seconds.

“Okay, here’s the plan then. Maajida, you stay here and finish helping with the Netherite productions, I will be back in a week, give or take a few days. When I come back, be prepared and pick a few soldiers of your choosing to bring,” Techno started giving orders like the natural born king he is. “Tommy, Wilbur, and Scarra. You finish making in-depth plans and how to execute them. Talk to the Round Table Soldiers who are in charge of deploying the rest of my army. Scarra I want you to get our people to prepare the war ships. Skeppy and Maverick you are with me.”

Everyone just stared at Techno who was out of breath. 

“Yes I understood that, but I literally had no idea you had that in you,” Tommy broke the silence.

“I am not known as the most feared and loved Arctic king of this world for nothing,” Techno shrugged. 

The group quickly packed up and went off in their own directions. Tommy and Wilbur sat at the round table with Techno’s soldiers and quickly started jotting down battle tactics and making plan after plan after plan. Maajida called a meeting in front of their large molten furnace and addressed the Pilgins. She gave them the numbers of what they had to produce and no one wasted time running back to their anvils and hammering away on hot Netherite. Skeppy and Bad hugged and said goodbye to each other on the dock as Captain Maverick finished preparations on the ship. Techno and Skeppy waved to Scarra and Bad as their ship left the port. 

Techno’s basic army could take down Jschlatt’s dictatorship no doubt, but there must be something that no one knows, or else God would not want to give Technoblade more resources that will for sure win the war. Jschlatt is an enemy with a hidden agenda and powers, Techno is no stranger to this and he is not surprised that a Heavenly presence, he doesn’t believe in, wants to warn the fighters of L’manburg.


	4. Secretary of State & The Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I might not be able to decide whether the road is easy or not, but whether I walk it is entirely up to me.” -Tian Guan Ci Fu by Mo Xiang Tong Xiu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for reading and supporting me in this fic! This is the first real fic I have ever wrote, bee serious about, and love! I have tried to write fics before, but I don't think those fandoms ever touched my heart like the Dream team + his friends or my own oc's and creative stories. Sorry I haven't posted in a while, it was midterms at college for me and then my family came to visit me! I will try to post a chapter every 1 to 2 weeks, please be patient with meeeee uwu

Manburg was noiseless and deserted. Leaves fell from the oak trees onto the smooth stone brick and floated like ghosts down the streets. Every house was quiet, no signs of movement and no lit lanterns hanging from their porches. Some light smoke wafted from a few chimneys. Even Jschlatt’s castle was quiet, his maids worked like assassins, moving quickly and silently through the dark halls in the early morning. Tubbo woke up because it was so dead and there was something missing around him. He sat up and looked to his right where Punz’s bed was, but his bed was still made from the previous morning. Punz had not returned all night. Tubbo was immediately put on edge.

Tubbo looked out their window and saw how dark it still was. There was not even a faint glow from the Sun on the horizon which always greeted L’manburg in the early morning. Tubbo knew he could sleep for at least another two hours. He sighed and wished he could go back to sleep, but he knew his mind would not let him. Tubbo threw on his clothes and washed his face. He was combing his hair when a soft knock echoed through the room. 

“Come in,” Tubbo answered back. He turned around to greet Ella, one of the maids in this wing. 

“President Schlatt is requesting your presence in the Lilac Courtyard,” Ella spoke softly. 

“Thank you, Ella. I’ll head out in a second.” Ella nodded to Tubbo and shut his door. 

Tubbo gulped and took a deep breath. He clenched his fists and closed his eyes. He had no idea why Jschlatt was requesting his presence so early in the morning and for what? 

“Did we do something? Did we upset him? Is that why Punz is missing ?” Tubbo asked himself. 

Tubbo sped walked down the halls, not wanting to receive a shock from his collar to start his day. He passed Ella and a few other maids doing their routine chores and waved as he passed. The air was warm as he stepped outside into the Lilac Courtyard. He looked around, gazing at the flowers illuminated by the glowstone lamps. 

Tubbo found Schlatt at the Dragon fountain, throwing food for the Koi fish. Schlatt was wearing a pair of navy blue slacks with a dark brown pair of dress shoes. He had a light blue button down, with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and the top two buttons undone. He turned around and smiled at Tubbo.

“Good morning Tubbo, I did not mean to send for you so early, but I was up and had some things to discuss with you anyway,” Jschlatt sat down on the rim of the pond. He tapped the concrete next to him and Tubbo quickly joined him. 

“It’s okay. I didn’t get much sleep last night, I was feeling anxious about Punz not returning. By the way, where is he? Is he alright?”

“Ah, yes, Punz stayed with me last night. Don’t worry, he’s not hurt. He’ll be back later,” Jschlatt rubbed his neck where visible bite marks and dark round bruises decorated his skin. Tubbo wondered, but didn’t understand or ask further questions. 

“Why did you want to meet, Sir?” Tubbo asked.

“Well. Tubbo I think you are the most neutral and trustworthy person besides Quackity and Punz in my cabinet. Quackity, George, and Punz all have a huge part in this empire and now I would like you to play a part, Tubbo,” Schlatt started to speak to Tubbo. “I am sorry for Tommy and Wilbur, I really am. I want you as my secretary of state so you can help me convince them to not ruin this place in blind rage, and join my ranks as well. I believe they could be happy here and I want them to have a part in this new era of Manburg. I think you are the only one who can really help Manburg thrive Tubbo.”

Tubbo took in Schlatt’s words and sat there thinking. He is young and vulnerable, that’s why Schlatt uses Tommy against him. Tubbo finally turned to Schlatt.

“Yes, I’ll be your secretary of state.”

“Hold still,” Jschlatt reached forward and grabbed the collar on Tubbo’s neck. The little box scanned Schlatt’s thumbprint and beeped. The collar unbuckled and he pulled it off Tubbo. 

“Thanks.”

“I’m giving you all a free day since it is Sunday. Feel free to go ahead and rest some more,” Schlatt waved. 

“Can I visit Niki please? I know she is difficult to handle, but she is still one of my friends and I just want to check in on her,” Tubbo asked nervously.

“Go for it. I am heading back to my room. Work starts on Monday 8:00 a.m. sharp,” Schlatt walked away, shock collar in his hand. Tubbo quickly made his way to the cells to see Niki.

\---------------------------

“So you're telling me that God is up on that cliff in that tiny dirt hut, waiting for me?” Technoblade asked and pointed to the roughly assembled sheep skin tent pitched on the side of a cliff. 

“Technically it is a leather hut, but yes,” Skeppy answered.

“Are you on drugs?” Techno randomly asked.

BadBoyHalo spit the water he was drinking and was laughing. Skeppy glared and Techno kept staring up the cliff side. 

“Well let’s get climbing. We can leave all out gear here with this random horse and Bad,” Techno started stripping unnecessary weight. He folded his cloak and put it on top of his bags. He also switched his sword for a pickaxe and told Skeppy to do the same. 

“Bad, we’ll be fine, I promise. We will be back down in a few hours,” Skeppy held Bad’s face. Bad was getting anxious at the thought of being away from Skeppy. Skeppy smiled and leaned into Bad. He pressed a quick soft kiss to his lips, then on the nose. 

“You muffin,” Bad blushed and tried to push Skeppy away. Skeppy snuck another quick peck to Bad’s cheek before grabbing his ropes and running off with Technoblade to the base of the cliff. 

The two quickly started ascending the rock wall. Techno drove his pickaxe into the holding above him and pulled himself up on a ledge for a quick rest. Skeppy popped up on the ledge right after Techno and retied a rope on his side. They caught their breath before looking at each other and nodding. Skeppy made the first move to start the final ascent up the cliff, Techno right next to him. 

They were about one giant pull from being up on the cliff when Techno stopped and turned to Skeppy, “When God sends me to Hell... I want him to hesitate.” 

“For fucks sake Techno-” Skeppy was in the middle of replying when a hand grabbed both him and Techno, yanking them up hard and fast over the ledge. Skeppy screamed and Techno kept his famous blank face as they were pulled up.

“Welcome to my humble abode!” Dream stood over the two and laughed. 

“Dream!” Skeppy shouted in disbelief. 

“Dream? As in the Dream SMP Empire ruler THE Dream? Dream, do your shoes need shining!” Techno asked.

Dream looked down at Techno with his arms crossed, “simp.” 

Techno deflated in defeat.

“Okay, we don’t have much time, but let me explain,” Dream sat the two down and gave them something to eat. 

“I’ll start with me contacting you Skeppy. I am like five percent human, ninety five percent direct spawn of Satan himself. I am a Demon,” Dream casually stated. Skeppy looked like he was about to faint. “Anyway I needed to contact Technoblade. Jschlatt is of course scheming and planning for your attack, but I have a feeling there is something sinister stirring inside him. He has good intentions now, but whatever Demon is whispering in his ear is feeding the evil within. I have brought enchantment books for your gear, God apples, a note for Tommy, and some extra goodies.”

Dream opened one of the backpacks and started pulling items out. He laid out twenty God apples, the scroll for Tommy, an armful of small enchantment books, Ender Pearls, stiff feathers, and little statues on necklaces. 

“I don’t even know how to use all of this,” Techno looked through the items with Skeppy.

“Well the white feathers are from angel wings and the necklaces are called Totems of the Undying. The Totems are given to Demons in Hell from God as a way to mock us and punish us. If you wear this in battle, it will regenerate your whole body and it will cast strength plus regeneration effects on you for a few hours. But only once and when you are on Death’s door,” Dream explained while he held up the Totems. 

“Will you be fighting with us Dream?” Skeppy asked.

“I am with you forever, I just ask you to leave George to me. I can’t have him in the crossfire, I promised to protect him for eternity,” Dream answered back. 

“Don’t worry, he’ll be made a priority on our safe list,” Technoblade shook Dream’s hand. 

“I will head to the Southern Village and stay stationed there. I assume Schlatt will send men after me and someone will need to protect the Village until your forces arrive.”

Technoblade and Skeppy agreed. They all finished finalizing their plans and packed up. Before they took off, Dream showed them how to use a few more of their items.

“I have six feathers, three pairs of wings. To use, grab two, hold them in separate hands, and reach behind you,” Dream instructed. Skeppy and Technoblade followed Dream’s movements. “Now, simply say ‘Take Flight to the Heavens’.” 

When the command was spoken by them there was a small flash of light on their backs and a medium size pair of light grey wings sprouted from their armor. 

“Wow. These are beautiful,” Skeppy stroked the feathers. 

“Elytra, that’s what they are called. An angel dropped them in our last battle together,” Dream explained, “And now I want you to grab your stuff and just take a running leap. Keep your destination, Badboyhalo, in your mind and they will help glide you down. Landing is tricky, just tuck and roll for your first time.” 

They watched Dream sprint and leap off the cliff. Technoblade and Skeppy followed quickly.

\---------

A week later…

Dream stood on the dock of the Southern Village with his binoculars. A ginormous fleet of ships barely visible on the horizon. Dream turned around to the villagers.

“They are approaching! Everyone get ready,” Dream called out. The leaders turned to their people and started calling out orders. Some men joined Dream on the docks and prepared ropes to hold down the ships. 

The first ship that pulled in was Technoblade. Technoblade, Tommy, Wilbur, Bad, and Skeppy all piled off the ship and greeted Dream. Soon the Arctic Empire’s Knights and army docked and unloaded all their gear. The villagers helped move them into some houses and camping setups around the Southern land. They also helped a few piglins unload all the Netherite gear. 

“I pray my men and us are enough to get L’manburg back,” Technoblade told Dream. Dream nodded and agreed with the King. 

“Follow me. I have created a base solely for us, it’s called Pogtopia,” Dream lead the group through the camp of Piglins and Arctic Knights into the oak forest. Dream brushed some leaves away from a trap door sitting at the base of a random birch tree. He lit his torch and walked down the stairs. Dream lit the torches on the wall as they went further down. 

“We have an emergency potato farm, training facility, storage, a fighting ring, and the entrance to Manburg,” Dream opened the doors to a huge tunnel. The redstone wiring immediately lit up the tunnel with lights and the railroad tracks faintly hummed. Tubbo stood right in the middle of the entrance fixing his suit’s tie and smiled at the group. 

“Hey Tommy,” Tubbo turned to his best friend. Tommy ran and jumped on Tubbo. He hugged the life out of his friend. 

“How? Why are you here?” Tommy was crying.

“Schlatt made me the Secretary of State and I am doing everything he asks. He trusts me so much and I get whatever I want. I have been helping Dream and Eret build this tunnel,” Tubbo explained.   
“Eret? Why him?” Wilbur seethed. 

“I know he hurt you guys because I bribed him to, but he has changed and despises Schlatt. He helped me escape and is keeping an eye on Niki. She is constantly in trouble and whenever Eret is around he takes the hits instead. He is smart and we needed him,” Dream was quick to calm Wilbur and Tommy down. The party agreed to stay calm and let Eret help them.

“Now the war will start,” Wilbur looked ahead down the line to Manburg. 

“We will get our land back.”


	5. The Battle of the Lake: Sapnap's Control and Loss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “The world is a dangerous place. Not because of the evil people that run it, but because there are those who can’t see that evil.” - by yours truly, KaiBlackwell17
> 
> (cw // Jschlatt drops the F bomb)

Tommy stood at the edge of the Lake. The sun was high and reflecting off the light, clear blue water. Two white cranes waded close to the shore line searching for small fish. A few wild chickens picked through the grass around the edge looking for bugs and seeds. Tiny waves crashed on the gravel shore at Tommy’s boots, he moved away from the water and looked up at his tower. The small Pogtopia tower marked the general area of Pogtopia’s entrance. The old and weathered L’manburg flag flowed gently from the tower lookout, trying to prove that L’Manburg is forever. Wilbur and Dream stood behind Tommy, waiting for the enemy. Skeppy and Bad were sitting with each other under an oak tree. 

“Everyone set their respawn enchants at the top of the tower right?” Dream asked the group. 

“I helped everyone set up their wards, so we are all good,” Wilbur answered back. 

Skeppy and Bad joined the group. Dream opened his binoculars and watched Manburg’s gates open, it was high noon and they were right on time. Sapnap and Antfrost were seated on Jschlatt’s giant war horses. They were tall, black as the Ender Dragon, and intimidating. Dream saw Punz following along on a smaller general war horse. Dream quickly counted their ranks. 

“They have about twenty normal soldiers. Technoblade should be bringing the same amount. We just have to watch out for Sapnap. He is a master in witchcraft and his most well known potion is one for mind control. Use your shields if him or Antfrost start throwing potions,” Dream warned the team. Everyone quickly prepared their swords and shields.

Their horses thundered over the forest floor like a rainstorm from the open plains. There was a dark and powerful aura radiating from the group. They jumped off their horses and stood on the other side of the lake from Pogtopia, swords drawn and staring down the traitors with anger. 

“Dream. You left us. And for what? Manburg is perfect, everyone is happy. All Jschlatt wants is for Wilbur and Tommy to accept Manburg and help him build it up,” Sapnap called over the water to Dream. The cranes took flight at Sapnap’s commanding voice and the wild roosters scattered back into the forest. Dream said nothing and gripped his sword tighter. 

“But I think it’s too late for you to come clean. You are traitors and getting in the way of Manburg’s peace,” Dream heard Antfrost hauntingly call from behind them, but he did not take his eyes off of Sapnap. Tommy and Wilbur turned their heads over their shoulders. Antfrost and Punz were holding Skeppy and Bad with a knife to their throats. They immediately tried to get to their friends. 

“Punz, don’t do this. We can work thi-” Bad started to speak, but Punz shove a potion bottle against his lips, pouring the thick, bland liquid down his throat. Antfrost quickly did the same thing to Skeppy as Wilbur and Tommy ran at them. Antfrost threw another potion down between himself and Punz, they disappeared into thin air right as Wilbur’s sword reached them. Skeppy and Bad’s eyes turned white and they drew their weapons at Wilbur and Tommy. 

Dream took a step forward into the lake. Sapnap mirrored his movements. Both of them started to run across the shallow lake at each other. Dream swung his sword down against Sapnap’s shield and Sapnap thrusted his sword at Dream’s leg, pushing Dream back. Sapnap stood up and the two started circling each other in the water. 

Wilbur was now facing Antfrost and Punz. Punz did not want to hurt Wilbur and tried to stay back as best as he could. Antfrost jumped effortlessly through the trees with his cat-like features, assaulting Wilbur’s shield with deadly pounces and paw swipes. 

“Punz! Throw the potion!” Antfrost yelled as he attacked Wilbur’s shield once more. Punz held the potion and waited for Ant to swing back into the trees. Punz chucked the potion at Wilbur’s feet. Gray particles flew all around the man and drenched his clothing. 

Wilbur dropped to his knees, his sword and shield discarded to the side. He held the ground with one hand and gripped his throat with the other. His skin was on fire and he couldn’t breath. Wilbur could barely lift his head when Ant approached him. 

“Slowness and poison,” Ant kicked the glass shards around on the forest floor. Wilbur gasped for air and sweat rolled down his face. “You’ll survive. It is just going to be painful.” 

Ant laughed and kicked Wilbur over on his side. Wilbur’s vision started to fade and he watched Punz send him a sad look. Antfrost pulled Punz behind him and they ran back towards the battle. 

Wilbur weakly lifted his arm and reached out, “Tommy.”

\-----------------------------------

Tommy tried to fend off Skeppy without hurting him, but Skeppy persisted in his attacks.  
“Skeppy, please. Listen to me Skeppy, this is not you! I am Tommy, remember?” Tommy desperately tried to break his friend out of the mind control potion. Skeppy could only hear Sapnap’s voice telling him to kill the traitor. 

Let me out! Don’t make me hurt him! Skeppy tried to call out. He wailed hopelessly watching Tommy struggle against his body. Skeppy couldn’t control it and he kept trying to plug his ears from Sapnap, but Sapnap was too far into Skeppy’s mind. Skeppy sat in his own mind in panic, watching Tommy become more exhausted. He prayed that Tommy could hold his own until Wilbur came back. Skeppy and Tommy dualed for a long time until Tommy went in for a kill shot, Skeppy closed his eyes and waited, but it never came. Bad saw the two from across the lake and went into offense to protect Skeppy like Sapnap commanded. Bad dashed across the water and plunged his knife into the boy's neck as he tackled Tommy away from Skeppy. Tommy’s body disintegrated. Skeppy and Bad snapped out of Sapnap’s control. 

“What did I do!? Skeppy! What have I done?” Bad cried and slammed his fists on the ground. Skeppy went to grab Bad when a Manburg soldier struck the back of his head and he fell unconscious. Bad tried to get away as well, but another soldier snuck behind him and struck him too. The soldiers hastily threw the two on some horses and rode back to Manburg. 

Tommy woke up on the wool carpet in the tower. All of his gear was intact and he quickly stood up. He ran to the lookout edge and spotted Technoblade riding his polar bear. Tommy threw a pair of Elytra on his back and flew down into the middle of the lake where Sapnap was rushing in to hit Dream. Tommy gracefully tucked and rolled in front of Dream and met Sapnap’s sword with his axe. 

“We are about to end this. Right here, right now, Sapnap,” Tommy growled with his head down. Everything was quiet. Tommy could barely make out Dream panting behind him. Sapnap chuckled.

“Yeah? You and what army Tommy? We have Manburg’s soldiers.” 

Tommy looked up and grinned into Sapnap’s eyes, “And we have the Blade.” 

Tommy forcefully threw Sapnap backwards and Technoblade held his sword on Sapnap’s neck. The Arctic soldiers swiftly cut through the enemy soldiers. Most of the enemy soldiers tucked their tails and ran back to Manburg. Sapnap kicked at Techno’s ankles and rolled away, now engaging in a furious battle with the Blade. It was not much of a battle, Techno’s Netherite gear and a God Apple killed Sapnap in two axe hits. 

Antfrost and Punz watched from the forest clearing. They both held their breath and signed to each other to make a portal home. Ant rapidly pulled his enchantment elixir out and drew a portal back to the Manburg castle. 

“Does anyone know where Will is?” Tommy looked around. Techno searched through his soldiers and couldn’t find him. Tommy took off into the forest, Dream and Techno followed and called out for Wilbur. 

“I found him!” Dream called. Tommy and Techno raced to Dream. When they approached they saw Wilbur shaking and sweating and trying to cough. 

“He’s been poisoned. Help me get his armor off!” Dream frantically started pulling at all the straps and locks holding the armor on Wilbur’s body. Dream picked up Wilbur and told Tommy to grab the armor. Techno went back to his forces to lead them back to camp. Dream and Tommy ran as fast as they could down to Pogtopia. 

“Tommy start removing his clothing, we need to wash down his skin to get rid of any excess poison. I will start a regen concoction for him,” Dream instructed Tommy. Tommy nodded and started peeling off the soaking wet clothes off of Wilbur. There were red splotchy areas all over Will’s chest and legs. 

“Dream hand me the water and cloth. This is a lot worse than I imagined,” Tommy spoke. Dream took one look at Will and grabbed the cold water. Tommy tried to gently wipe off any remaining residue while Dream finished up the regen potion. Tommy started to apply some Honey and Magma cream mix to sooth the chemical burns. Dream forced the liquid past Will’s lips as Tommy finished putting bandages on. 

“We will let him rest. The potion should start working in a few minutes, so let’s go put up our gear and find Wilbur something to wear,” Dream patted Tommy’s shoulder and covered Wilbur with a blanket. They dimmed the lantern on their way out.

\----------------------

“Fuck!” Schlatt cursed and hit the balcony’s rail. Quackity and George took a step back. Eret and Fundy leaned against the bedroom doors. Sapnap, Antfrost, and Punz shifted around nervously. Schlatt breathed in deeply and exhaled. He stood up straight and smoothed the front of his blazer. He combed his hair back between his horns and turned to face his group. 

“I am not mad at you guys. You did bring me two useful trophies back,” Schlatt gestured to Skeppy and Bad handcuffed and passed out on the floor. 

“I underestimated their power. Who would have known that they would have gone all the way to the Arctic Empire,” Schlatt ranted to everyone in the room. Eret nervously looked down to the ground, Fundy offered him a few Fox berries. Eret smiled and took them. 

“What is the next move then?” George spoke up. Schlatt sighed. 

“I don’t know,” Schlatt started to speak. Then his eyes widened, “Send for Tubbo right now.” 

Punz left the room and rushed through the halls to find Tubbo. Fortunately he was not far away. Punz and Tubbo made their way back into the room. Schlatt smiled and clapped his hands together when he saw Tubbo enter the room. 

“Tubbo my man! I need your help,” Schlatt walked over to him. Tubbo took notice of Skeppy and Bad tied up on the floor, but quickly brought his attention back to the president.

Tubbo smiled, “happy to be of service. What do you need?”

“Are you happy here Tubbo? Do you like the city of Manburg?” Schlatt asked. 

“Well, yes I do. I think everything is nice. There is no crime and all the people live peacefully here. No one is poor and the rich help everyone out. I don’t know if there is a single negative force here,” Tubbo spoke honestly. Even though Punz, Eret, and Tubbo wanted to take down the government, they could not ignore the peaceful and loving town of Manburg. Everyone loved Antfrost’s wild animal sanctuary zoo and everyone loved Karl’s dance floor. 

“How can we show Manburg we loved them and appreciated them as well?” Schlatt tapped his chin. 

“How about a fall festival? We can do it in three weeks when the First Harvest takes place!” Tubbo exclaimed. Schlatt’s lips curled up and his eyes flashed a bright red for a passing second. 

“Yes, what a wonderful idea,” Schlatt answered. “In three weeks time, we will hold the Festival of Manburg. I want everyone to participate and I want you all to keep an eye for those Pogtopian traitors.”  
Everyone was dismissed from the room and Schlatt sat at his desk writing a formal invitation to the festival for Technoblade. If he could win Technoblade’s trust, he could demolish Pogtopia, who are standing in the way of Manburg’s expansion plan. Schlatt sealed the envelope with a red wax seal, Jschlatt’s notorious horns imprinted in the wax. He placed the letter to the side and leaned back in his chair, propping his feet up on the desk, and chuckling at his plan to destroy those who stand in his path.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know if there were any mistakes and I will go back and fix them! (no beta we die like men? or do I find a beta reader XD)


	6. The Adventures of The Blade & a Trip to Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this is kind of a filler, I just really wanted to write about Technoblade's festival prep stream and I am a huge sucker for Techno going soft for children uwu. I also wanted a short scene of Dreamon and introduce a new Demon >:) 
> 
> Thank you all for reading!

“I may not have gone where I intended to go, but I think I have ended up where I intended to be.”   
\- Douglas Adams

A thick fog rolled through the Birch Village on time today like most mornings. Two wandering traders led their llamas through the fog that was choking the Birch Forest, trying to make their way to the village that was hidden in the middle of the dense cluster of trees. One village elder sat on her porch and waited for the traders to pass by. She rocked herself gently in the swing and hummed a tune she heard once on a visit to L’Manburg. Her black cat with the green mismatched eyes stretched beside her. The cat arched it’s back and yawned before jumping off the swing. She stood up and followed the cat down her stairs and into the street. She waited at the fountain, listening for the jingle of bells that decorated the llamas to approach her. 

“Madam,” the traders broke through the fog and greeted the villager. 

“Good morning gentlemen. I need black ink, red dye, and Witch’s Paper,” the elder spoke. The traders started going through the chests on the llamas, who patiently chewed their cud. The elder scratched the llamas’ necks and snuck them a handful of dried carrots from her pockets. 

“Found them,” one of the traders held two bottles of ink and a few packs of dye out to the elder. She gently grabbed them and replaced them with a small bag of emeralds in the trader’s hands. The other trader pulled a stack of papers from his chest and handed them over. The elder thanked them for their service and watched them disappear back into the thick morning fog. Her cat led her back to the house.

“Well, Cici, let’s get to work,” She smiled down at her cat and placed her items on the crafting bench. 

She laid the papers evenly across the bench and drew a run above them to activate the Witch’s power within them. The papers straightened and smoothed themselves out. She picked up the black ink bottle and went through every paper, marking them with a protection sigil. After she finished the protection spell, she went through with the red dye and drew the war luck rune on top of the black ink. Happy with her work she cleared the ink and dye off the bench. She closed her eyes and held her hands over the papers. 

“Cast and lock,” she commanded.   
The papers floated up and turned pitch black. The red war luck runes glowed bright red before soaking into the black paper, disappearing like the traders in the fog . The paper shaped down into thick, medium sized ribbons. The war protection talismans were completed successfully. She collected them and put them in her enderchest. 

She gave Cici a little pat on the head, “That’s enough work for today let’s make some tea.”

\-----------------------------

“Both sides will not be making a move for quite a few days I assume, so every take the day off. Go explore and relax. There will not be many periods like this until the war is over,” Techno spoke to his troops and the residents of the Southern Village. Everyone relaxed their shoulders instantly and cheered, Techno gave a small tilt of his lips. A normal person would not have known Technoblade’s emotions were right then, but Dream did not let the small smile slip his notice. He even teased Technoblade before they both set out on today’s adventures. 

Techno looked at the Dream Smp map and decided to head across the plains to the Birch Forest and maybe explore the Jungle across the river. Techno put the map away and got on a horse. He started to head back towards Manburg since there was a clear path running along the border and out through the Birch Forest. 

Techno blade stayed close to the edge of the Oak Forest just in case Manburg soldiers saw him and he needed a quick escape back to Pogtopia. Luckily for Techno he passed Manburg with no problems, well… almost. 

“Technoblade! Wait up!” 

Techno snapped his head around and saw Tubbo riding a small white pony towards him. 

“Tubbo, are you crazy? What if people saw us?” Techno panicked. 

Tubbo pulled his horse next to Techno’s, “Jschlatt spotted you anyway and sent me to deliver this.”

Tubbo pulled an envelope from his pocket, Jschlatt’s wax seal front and center. Techno grabbed the envelope and opened it. 

“A festival?” 

“Yes, since Schlatt knows you fought on Pogtopia’s side yesterday, he wants to meet you and get to know you. Plus show you what Manburg is. He wants to at least try to make peace through you,” Tubbo explained. Techno internally rolled his eyes at Jschlatt’s words. They had a long history together and Jschlatt could have made peace a long time ago, but he is stubborn and Technoblade could see the sinister plot right through Jschlatt’s invitation. Anyway, Technoblade kept a straight face, folded the letter back up in the envelope and placed it in his saddlebag. 

“Thank you Tubbo. I should be back tomorrow evening, try to come to Pogtopia then if you can. Tell President Schlatt I accept the offer,” Techno responded. Tubbo nodded and took off back to Manburg. Techno tapped his horse with his heels and they took off to their destination. 

The ride from Manburg to the Birch Forest was not long. Techno approached the tall line of Birch Trees, the wind from the Plains gently knocking the bright yellow and orange leaves from the branches and onto the floor. Techno slowly led his horse into the trees, following the path as best as he could. The farther they went in, the denser the trees became and narrower the path got. 

They traveled for over an hour through the repetitive scene of birch trees, occasionally some deer or a family of wild boars would scatter by or rustle in the leaves to search for food.

Ding. 

Techno and his horse perked up at the haunting ring of a bell. He stopped the horse and put his hand on his sword. They held their breath and waited for something to happen.

Ding. Ding. Ding. The sound echoed loudly through the forest, clearing the birds from their nests.

“Someone help!”

“This way!” Techno heard the bell and a call for help off to his right, but still in front of him. He pulled the horse's reins and raced forward. The horse quickly broke through the trees and into a hidden village thrown into absolute chaos, fires were burning and people were screaming in terror. 

There was a Raid. Techno quickly swung into action. He jumped off his horse and ran towards a Pillager about to bring his axe down on two villagers. He flipped his shield over them and threw the Pillage back with his sword.

Techno looked down at them, “Try to get everyone inside as best as you can. Keep away from the windows. Now go!” 

The villagers ran for their houses, helping the Elders inside as fast as they could. A few blacksmiths stayed outside helping Techno slay the Pillagers. Techno’s shield finally broke to a Pillager’s axe and he quickly stole another shield from a blacksmith and tried to block the new wave of archers arriving. He blocked some arrows and a few blacksmiths fired their own bows behind Techno. The Raid started to slow down and he left the archers to the blacksmiths. Techno ran through the village birskly executing any Pillager in his sight.

“Momma!” Techno heard a child cry out. He pulled his sword out of the Pillager in front of him and turned to the distressing cries.

“Please! Momma!” Techno saw the wailing child being grabbed by the last axe Pillager. Techno bolted towards the child and the Pillager. The Pillager saw Techno and pulled his axe out once again. He threw the child down into the rocks and charged Techno. The two clashed weapons, the iron of the axe and the diamond in the sword sparked against the brute force of the two warriors. Technoblade was a force to be reckoned with, but the Pillager fighter held his own surprisingly well with no armor against the Blade. The two enemies circled each other, constantly striking and blocking each other’s attacks, both could not find any openings to lay a deadly attack. The little girl crying on the ground found Techno’s discarded cape and held onto it. Techno saw her out of the corner of his eye. Her eyes shined in awe at Technoblade, a man wearing a pig’s mask, a gold crown, and a long flowing, pink braid. 

Techno turned to her mid battle and smiled, “Don’t watch.”

She buried her face into the red cloak and plugged her ears. Techno finally seized the upper hand, he blocked the axe with his opposite hand and pulled the axe from his back. The Pillager was shocked when Techno pulled the second weapon out and drove the edge down into his side. The Pillager coughed out a mouthful of blood and sank to the ground, the Pillager’s grip loosened on the axe and fell forward onto the gravel. Techno put the axe back on his back and went over to the little girl. 

“Hey,” Techno softly pulled her hands from her ears and she looked up, “it’s alright, come here. Let’s go find your momma.” 

The little girl crawled into Techno’s arms and kept holding onto his cape. He walked her back into the main part of the village. 

“Lucy! Where are you? Lucy!” a villager was crying out. 

“We’ll find her Hannah, I promise,” another villager comforted the crying woman. 

“Wait, look!” 

Everyone turned their heads to the man wearing a crown and a half face pig mask, carrying a little girl asleep in his royal cloak. Techno placed the sleeping child and his cloak in the mother’s arm. She cried harder and squeezed her child. 

“Thank you, whoever you are,” Hannah smiled through the tears. 

“My name is King Technoblade, I am the ruler of the Arctic Empire,” Technoblade made a small bow to the crowd. The villagers were quick to realize who they were in the presence of and all started to kneel and bow. 

“Thank you for saving our village,” They all spoke and gave thanks. Techno nervously chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck. 

“I was just on my way to the Jungle Biome to explore, but I heard the bell and screams. I am lucky to have got here in time,” he responded. 

The head Villager brought Technoblade into the main house with Hannah and a few others. Two farmers found Techno’s horse and took him to the stables. They took all of the tack off and provided a large stack of hay and golden carrots for the horse, who wasted no time in indulging. 

“We are in debt to your service King Technoblade. If you hadn’t shown up, we would have been mercissely been slaughtered. Usually we can hold our own, but Jschlatt, the new ruler of L’Manburg drafted our men to his army. We had no choice but to ship them off,” the villager explained. 

Technoblade listened to their story. If Jschlatt was truly a good guy, why would he need soldiers? Why would he need soldiers from hard to find villages? Were there not enough in Manburg? Technoblade wondered why he was trying to grow an army, he knew Jschlatt was ambitious, but not this ambitious. 

“Anyway, your highness, it is getting late and I would rather not let you travel any further in the dark. Please, stay here in one of our guest rooms,” Hannah spoke up. 

“If it’s alright with you all, I will take you up on the offer,” Techno responded. She smiled and nodded her head.

Hannah tucked Lucy into her bed. She tried to pry Technoblade’s cape from the child’s tiny hands, but it was not working. Technoblade chuckled.

“I am so sorry Technoblade. I will have to return your cloak later, she has an iron grip on the thing.” 

“Do not stress about it.” 

Hannah led Techno blade up the staircase to a set of private rooms. 

“You can have this one,” Hannah opened the door for Techno, “I will have someone bring up dinner and run you a bath. Any requests for dinner?” 

“I'll eat whatever you cook. Wait, do you have any potatoes by chance?” Techno sheepishly asked.

Hannah smiled, “Yes we do, I’ll get to work then.” 

Technoblade enjoyed the steak, bread, and potato dish Hannah cooked up for him. After he finished eating and his water was heated, Techno stripped his sweaty and bloody clothes and sank into the relaxing hot water. Techno dunked his head under the water and started washing out his long hair. He used Lily and Coconut soap to wash the stench of sweat and blood out of his hair. The oil in the coconut was great at removing the dried, crusted blood. Techno found no new injuries besides a few bruises. Techno sighed, closed his eyes, and sank back under the surface of the water. 

\-----------------------------

“Tommy, make sure Wilbur does not do too much activity and make sure he keeps on the potions and medicine, he needs some serious rest. I will be back in a day or two,” Dream spoke to Tommy. They all recently watched Wilbur wake up and go back to sleep. Tommy nodded his head to Dream’s words and Dream quickly took off. 

Dream wandered down to a cave at the end of Pogtopia. He wasted no time finding a pit of lava for his use.

“To the land of the dead and Demons, in which chaos and destruction is my comfort, and to destroy Heaven’s will, bring me home Satan,” Dream said out loud and fell forward into the pit of lava. The warmth of the magma licked his bones and suffocated him, the feeling didn’t last too long. Within seconds the intense heat pulled off of him and he deeply inhaled the scent of fresh sulfur and blood. He opened his eyes and smiled. 

Home. 

Dream walked up the stairs of the fortress covered in blood and ashes. Smaller demons stepped aside and bowed as he walked through the corridors. The screams of souls being tortured for eternity sounded like music to his ears and sent shivers down his spine. The sounds of chains being dragged against each other echoed through Hell’s canyons. Dream passed the doors leading to Satan’s main gathering room and he paused. Dream shook his head and continued walking past. He would go say hello at a later time, but for the moment he was on a time sensitive mission. 

Dream walked past his wing where his demons enthusiastically greeted him. He quickly greeted them back and made his way right into the last wing on this side of the fortress. The human souls stationed outside the main room pushed open the set of doors for him. Dream walked in and met the blue eyed demon with bright blond hair across the room. 

“Hello Dream. I knew you would be back soon,” The Demon laughed. Dream smiled. 

“Oh come on. I knew you missed me, Philza,” Dream cooed. Philza shut his book and placed it on the table. Dream approached his friend. 

“We have been together for so long, it hurts when we leave each other for more than a few days,” Philza frowned and laughed. Dream chuckled and sat on the edge of the table. 

“I need something Philza,” Dream finally got to business. Philza grinned. 

“I need access to one of the creeper spawners in your mob tower. I need a huge supply of gunpowder. It would take too long to harvest anywhere upstairs,” Dream said. 

“I can do that. What will you give me in return?” 

“Anything you want besides George or I will behead your son,” Dream growled.

“Nah, I don’t want George,” Philza waved, unbothered by Dream’s threat, “How is my son doing by the way? I haven’t checked in for a long time.” 

“Well he is fighting with me on the rebel side to take down Jschlatt,” Dream responded. 

“Interesting. Keep him safe for me and I will come up with something for you to repay later.” 

Dream and Philza both cut their hands and shook them, their shared blood locking in the Demon Deal Pact. 

“Don’t forget to check in with Father. He is expecting you,” Philza told Dream as they walked to the door. Dream sighed. 

“I will later. It’s always the same discussion anyway,,” Dream responded. 

“He is growing impatient, you will be crowned successor to this wasteland at some point or another,” Philza sat back down in his chair and opened his book.

Dream sighed, “As long as you are my right hand man?”

Philiza smiled, “Of course. Who else would keep track of you?”

\-----------------------------

Technoblade put on his clean clothes and braided his hair back like he usually wore it. A knock interrupted the silence while he was fixing his crown into position. 

“Come in,” he called. The door creaked open slowly. Techno looked down at Lucy dragging his cloak behind her. 

She sniffled and quickly rubbed her eyes, holding the red fabric out to him, “Momma says I have to return this to you, your highness.”

Technoblade reached down and she quickly bolted out of the room before he could say a word to her. He frowned and put the cloak on anyway. 

Everyone stood on the porch saying their goodbyes to the King. Before Technoblade took off, he found Lucy and knelt down to her level. He removed his cloak.

“You can have this as long as you promise to never forget me and protect your family forever,” Techno told the child as he draped the huge cape around her shoulders. Her eyes sparkled with a new passion and she jumped onto Techno, squeezing the life out of him with her iron grip, he chuckled. Hannah picked Lucy and the cloak up, waving one last time to the King. 

Techno mounted his horse and started to walk through the village back home. 

“Technoblade,” a woman’s voice called. He got off his horse and approached the old woman petting her cat on the porch. 

“I am him, do you need something?” 

The old woman slipped a package into his hands.

“Put one of these talismans under the chest piece of armor for yourself and whatever men fight alongside you. They will protect you and war will fall in your favor,” she spoke.

“Thank you, but how do you know I am going into war?”

“I am a Divine Seer, like your friend Skeppy. I have been around a long time and I know everything going on in this world around me. I know you are about to head into battle for Manburg and I have another piece of information for you,” She smiled up at Techno’s confused and skeptical frown. “Venture to the Dark Sea, where the City of Ghouls was built. Find the Temple and challenge the Guardian to a duel. If you can win against him, he will grant you a trident of the sea. I have seen the brief outcome of you with this trident, nothing can stop you and it will be a valuable chess piece in this battle against Jschlatt.” 

She then handed him a pack of seaweed, “Take two of these before diving down. They will give you Ghoul abilities while keeping your human form for 24 hours. You will be able to breathe and move underwater like them.”

Techno thanked the woman profusely and put the gifts in his saddlebag. He mounted his horse once again and they ran back to the base as fast as they could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all, I will be working on the next two chapters this week, but I am also preparing and packing to move back home from my university this week for fall and winter recess. I will hopefully get the next chapter out soon :D


	7. Wilbur's Reckoning: "L'Manburg, My Unfinished Symphony"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is Wilbur's fall, if you know, you know. Basically: "Tommy are we the villains?" 
> 
> THANK YOU ALL FOR READING. I PROMISE I HAVE BEEN WRITING, BUT I JUST FINISHED EXAMS AND WENT HOME FOR THANKSGIVING BREAK SO BE PREPARED FOR A LOT MORE >:)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “I can certainly identify with The Villain. A Villain is someone who has a past, who is strongly opinionated, fearless, doesn't get intimidated by anything, and went beyond imaginable suffering. It's an empowerment figure.” ― Nuno Roque

_ “Wilbur,” a soft woman’s voice called. Wilbur lifted his head and smiled. Niki sat in her chair by the fireplace carefully stitching together the flag of L’Manburg. Wilbur threw himself onto the couch and closed his eyes, listening to Tubbo’s piano playing from the room next door. He sighed and reminded himself this is what they were tirelessly working for… peace, people to come back to at the end of the day and people to be happy with.  _

_ “Did you meet with Dream today?” Niki asked as she continued to sew the flag together.  _

_ “Hm. I did and Tommy arranged for Dream and I to have a private dinner meeting soon, to hopefully come to an agreement we can all be happy with,” Wilbur answered. Niki hummed back. Wilbur let Niki’s humming and Tubbo’s piano lull him to sleep.  _

Tommy sat with Wilbur under the lantern. He heard Wilbur softly humming L’Manburg’s old hymn. Tommy glanced down at his friend’s face, Wilbur’s face looked so at peace and relaxed. Tommy had not seen him so peaceful in a long time, probably since they first were granted independence from Dream. But, Wilbur’s face changed instantly. Tommy knew his peace wouldn’t have lasted forever.

Wilbur started panting, sweat rolling down his face, and his hands scrambling for anything to hold onto. His brows scrunched up and tears started falling. 

“Dream, please stop this!” Wilbur called in distress, reaching a hand out. Tommy grabbed his hand and squeezed, Wilbur unconsciously squeezed back. More tears fell from Wilbur’s shut eyes.

“Eret… how could you?” Wilbur whispered before fully sobbing and curling into a fetal position, death gripping Tommy’s hand. Tommy could only hold Wilbur and whisper comforting words to him while trying not to break down with Will.

_ Dream’s hand holding a match over the TNT did not waver as the flame ate the match stick down and closed in on Dream’s fingertips. “I want to see white flags! White flags outside your base, by dawn! OR you are dead!”  _

_ “Independence or Death. If we get no revolution, then we want nothing,” Wilbur calmly and defiantly responded as he stood in front of the TNT between him and Dream. “We would rather die than give into you and your SMP.” _

_ Wilbur stared down the man behind the mask, waiting for the next move. _

_ “No mercy,” Dream whispered and dropped the match onto the TNT.  _

_ “Run for cover!” Tubbo shouted at the L’Manburg group. Wilbur grabbed Niki’s hand and they ran, the sound of the TNT blowing up behind them. They turned around and saw more TNT uncovered by the initial explosion. The first explosion relit the rest of the buried TNT.  _

_ “The whole place has been rigged!” Tommy cried out in frustration. They swam through the pond together and found the bunker entrance. They all slid down the ladders to the main control room. Everyone gathered around the last detonation button. They all were breathing heavy and listening to the TNT still rumbling and blowing everything up above them. Everyone went to their emergency chests, putting things in and rereading their wills. Eret turned away and walked to the button, flipping its cover off. The room flashed red.  _

_ “Eret, what are you doing?” Fundy asked. Everyone turned their heads.  _

_ Eret sighed and slapped his hand down on the button, “It was never meant to be.”  _

_ The wall behind him exploded. Smoke and dust filled the room. Dream, Sapnap, and George flooded the room.  _

_ “Eret you fucked up!” Tommy yelled out as Dream loaded his crossbow and sent an arrow through the boy’s chest. Wilbur watched as his friends were slain before his eyes, Niki and Tommy screaming his name in fear right before dying. They would respawn elsewhere later on, but the sight was distressing. Wilbur’s breathing was unsteady and he rocked back and forth, pulling on his hair.  _

_ Dream’s sword pressed against his neck and Wilbur looked up. His heart ached with fear and despair, but face remained unintimidated at the end of the Demon’s sword, which scared Dream. _

_ “Dream, please stop this,” Wilbur growled through his teeth, tears escaping the corner of his eyes.  _

_ “No mercy,” Dream responded and swiftly killed Wilbur with no hesitation like the war pig he is.  _

_ Wilbur’s world filled with black and he was gently pulled into a dark abyss of sadness and anger.  _

\--------------------------

Wilbur sat up gasping for air. Tommy startled awake as well and immediately started to comfort the older man.

“Hey, Will. It’s me, Tommy. You’re okay,” Tommy hugged Wilbur who continued to sob and cling to Tommy’s shirt. Tommy held him and helped him breathe normally. 

“These nightmares never go away,” Wilbur finally quieted down and looked up at Tommy with a sad smile. 

“I know Will.” Tommy stood up and went over to the cauldron of water. He filled a glass with the water and dropped a splash of the regen potion Dream left him into the glass. 

“Here, Dream told me to make sure you keep up on regen potions and the energy tablets,” Tommy handed the glass and two orange tablets to Wilbur. He popped the tablets in and chugged the water.

“Where is Dream?” Wilbur asked. 

“Who bloody knows? Him and Techno told everyone to take the day off, then they went their separate ways,” Tommy shrugged. 

“Alright, let me bathe, then you and I are going to go spy on Manburg,” Wilbur stood up and made his way to his room. Tommy nodded and stayed behind to clean up the medical area. 

Wilbur walked down the dark chasm to the stairs. The redstone torches barely lit the path. Wilbur stopped and stared down at his feet, the redstone torch casting the evil color over the toes of his boots. Wilbur listened to the water drip down the cobblestone walls and the machines at the potato farm running through the walls. 

_ “Wilbur, are you sure you’re the hero in this tale?”  _

Wilbur whipped his body around, heart racing, at the voice clearly talking to him. “Who said that?” he asked into the dark red chasm. 

_ “I don’t think you’re the good guy this time.”  _ The voice manically laughed and faded out. 

“Wilbur? Are you alright?” Tommy approached with a brighter lantern. Wilbur straightened himself and pushed his hair back. 

“Yeah, thought I heard something,” Wilbur answered. Tommy frowned.

“Let’s go up Will,” Tommy pulled his friend up the stairs. 

\-----------------

The next afternoon Tommy and Wilbur worked on expanding the Pogtopian tunnels with the villagers. The villagers mined out the walls and laid the log bridge down. Tommy worked on the wiring for the redstone rails that would be laid down. Wilbur worked on welding the iron together and making sure his redstone rails fit with Tommy’s wiring. They had made progress on the fake track that ran straight past the back entrance to Pogtopia. The villagers packed up their gear for the evening and said their goodbyes to the boys. Tommy and Wilbur sat on the logs to rest and contemplate everything going on. Eventually Tubbo rounded the corner and jogged over. 

“Wow. This is a lot of progress!” Tubbo exclaimed. 

“Yes it is,” Tommy smirked and tried to show off his muscles from all the work he put in today. Wilbur just rolled his eyes. 

“This is just to distract Schlatt if he were to ever find this tunel. You can say it’s not done yet, but you know the line will take him to some bullshit supreme land,” Wilbur waved in exaggeration. Tubbo agreed. 

“Has Technoblade returned yet? He told me to meet him here tonight,” Tubbo asked. Both Wilbur and Tommy shook their heads. 

“Dream has not returned either as far as I know,” Tommy responded. 

They all walked together down the tracks back to Pogtopia. They enjoyed the silence and each other’s company. As they approached the corner where Pogtopia’s doors were hidden, they heard a few sets of footsteps and the high pitched voice of Quackity arguing with George. Tommy and Wilbur quickly dove under the bridge they were on and walked under Tubbo who kept moving forward. 

“Ah! Tubbo my boy!” Jschlatt’s voice boomed through the tunnel. 

“Hello Schlatt. I was hoping you wouldn’t come down here, but there’s no use in hiding this now,” Tubbo effortlessly lied. 

“Tubbo, this looks real sketchy if you ask me,” Quackity spoke up. Wilbur held his breath and clenched his fists. 

“Well? Care to explain?” Schlatt crossed his arms. 

“It’s a tunnel that I hired some folks to help me dig out. This tunnel runs straight through the plains into an abandoned mineshaft city in the Mesa Biome,” Tubbo lied. Schlatt perked up when Tubbo spoke about the Mesa Biome. 

“The land of unlimited gold and resources?” George asked. 

“Yes. I wanted this to be a surprise so you and Quackity could take a romantic ride to your new land once it is finished,” Tubbo told Schlatt. Quackity awed. Schlatt felt bad for making Tubbo seem suspicious. 

The group kept discussing the benefits of this tunnel. Meanwhile, Dream had returned and was eavesdropping from the other side of the door. George stepped away from the group and the two under the bridge watched him approach Pogtopia’s doors. Dream held his breath and took a step back. Tubbo panicked.

“George what are you doing?” Tubbo’s voice wavered. Schlatt turned his focus to George and decided to join him. Dream gripped his axe, ready for the doors to open so he could deal a deadly blow to Schlatt. 

“What did you find George?” Schlatt asked. 

“I don’t know. I think there is a fake wall here somewhere. Dream taught me how to find false walls and such because I can’t depend on seeing color,” George ran his hand over the door. 

_ “Of course what I taught George would be used against me,”  _ Dream growled to himself. George continued to push on the fake wall.

“I don’t think there is anything there George, we should start going now,” Tubbo’s voice still unsteady and becoming a little bit higher than normal. Schlatt turned around and approached Tubbo. 

“Are you hiding something from me?” Schlatt grabbed Tubbo’s tie and pulled him. The scent of whiskey flooded Tubbo’s senses. 

“No! I promise Schlatt. I just want to go back home now,” Tubbo pleaded. Schlatt rolled his eyes and let go of Tubbo. 

“Let’s go everyone, I am wasting my time here, and we have a speech to give soon,” Schlatt checked his watch and walked back down the line taking them to Manburg. Tubbo tried to discreetly wave behind himself to Tommy. 

Wilbur popped his head out and saw that the group was nowhere in sight. 

“Come on,” Wilbur jumped up on the bridge and helped pull Tommy up. They quickly dashed over the Pogtopia doors which swung open for them. 

“That was close,” Dream chuckled. 

“Bought gave me a bloody heart attack,” Tommy helped lock the doors up. 

“I think we should head to Manburg right now and watch Schlatt’s speech,” Wilbur spoke up. 

Dream said he had some things to unpack, but told Tommy and Wilbur to go ahead and watch the speech. 

\---------------------------

Jschlatt’s officials weaved through the crowds of the busy Manburg citizens and let everyone know to head over to the official podium in an hour to hear a speech from their president. The Manburg citizens thanked the officials and started adjusting their afternoon plans. 

Tommy and Wilbur watched how the citizens smiled and laughed together. Their children ran free in the streets with their dogs and they all hollered at each other. Little girls in jumpers and shorts flopped into fluffy piles of leaves, reappearing from the heap with leaves tangled in their hair and their friends giggling at the monsterish sight. A father with a sleeping infant in his arms traded a pair of books for a bag of bread with a young lady at one of the shopping stalls, while her mother sold cookies to another customer. A group of teenage girls checked themselves out in mirrors at the old lady’s jewelry stand while a group of boys approached them and complemented how beautiful the girls looked. The citizens smiled together and strolled without a care in the world, but Wilbur frowned at the sight. 

“Wow, just look how amazing this place is,” Tommy was in awe. Happiness and excitement ran through his veins, begging Tommy to join the domestic life. 

Wilbur pushed past Tommy, “Let’s go. We should find a place to watch this speech.”

Tommy watched Wilbur walk away and he took one more look at the busy streets of Manburg before following his friend. They walked along the back side of some buildings hiding from Manburg officials. 

They eventually found a spot on a tower above the main podium where the original L’Manburg elections were held. Quackity and Tubbo were on stage in their respective chairs, waiting for the crowd to finish showing up. It didn’t take long for all the citizens to find seats and places to hear the speech. Soon enough Jschlatt walked on stage with a small glass of some sort of dark honey colored liquid. He stood at his podium and took the shot of liquor. 

“Welcome, citizens of Manburg!” Jschlatt waved to the crowd. Everyone clapped and cheered. 

“I am just so proud of this nation and love seeing everyone everyday. It is just so peaceful here and great! You all are so brilliant and hard workers. So I am going to reward you. I want to hold a festival for the harvest season. I want to be able to play games, dance, listen to music, and hold a good relaxing time for everyone!” 

The crowd cheered even louder. Wilbur was disgusted at how they can blindly love this sleazy leader of theirs. Wilbur turned his head and went to say something to Tommy. Tommy was standing up, his bow in his hand and an arrow pointed straight at Schlatt. 

Wilbur stood up and launched himself at Tommy, knocking him to the ground. Tommy released the arrow as he was pushed down. The arrow went higher and to the left of the stage, going unnoticed by everyone. 

“What the hell were you thinking you idiot?” Wilbur had Tommy pinned to the ground. 

“I had a clear shot!” 

“No what you had was a bad idea! Were you trying to give away our position?” Wilbur yelled at the younger boy. 

“I could have taken the shot Wilbur! You once told me to do whatever my heart says and we could have collapsed the Manburg government in one sweep!” Tommy argued and struggled against Wilbur’s hold.

“Do you not realize that wouldn’t have solved a thing Tommy? When Jschlatt falls, who do you think takes over? Quackity, the one who was the most popular vote, he single handedly had the equal amount of votes we did! He wants nothing more to be president, he probably has his own agenda and we don’t know it. People would not betray him for us or spy on him! Not only that, Jschlatt is a hard bastard to kill. He was raised as a soldier and descendant of a King on Technoblade’s side of the family,” Wilbur ranted to Tommy. Tommy closed his eyes and sighed. 

“Okay, you’re right, I’m sorry,” Tommy said and sat up when Wilbur got off him and stood up. Wilbur offered his hand to Tommy. Tommy let himself be pulled up and collected his bow. 

“Now, let’s head back.”

\---------------------

The two Pogtopian leaders were back in the base at the bottom of the chasm. They stood together in the mine, a few scattered lanterns around the area. Wilbur has his back to Tommy. Tommy was trying to find words to express his anger from what had happened in the last hour. The silence was unbearable in the room. 

“Tommy, I have a question for you,” Wilbur finally let out. 

“What is it Will?” Tommy replied. 

Wilbur took a deep breath and sighed, he tilted his head a little over his shoulder so Tommy could see part of his face lit up by the red glow from the redstone lights. “Are we the bad guys?” 

“What-” 

“We just one day declared ourselves leaders of a nation, built a wall around it, hosted a very fair election, got mad we did not win, and now we are trying to take them down to get it back. And if anything Jschlatt has done it more justice than we ever did. It’s blooming with happy citizens and the walls are open, and everyone is happy.”

Tommy stood silent. 

Wilbur tipped his head back, “This feels wrong. Tommy am I the villain in this story? Am I the villain in Manburg’s history?”

Tommy couldn’t wrap his head around Wilbur’s words. Wilbur turned around, now facing Tommy. 

“No,” Tommy finally replied.

“Why not?”

“Because we started L’Manburg and,” Tommy stuttered, “we should have won that vote.”

“But the people decided that we shouldn’t have. On that day Tommy, they formed a coalition and our cockiness and arrogance got the best of us. WE were the ones who declared that legal to do so and now here we are trying to overthrow them because our egos got in the way.” 

Tommy couldn’t find the words to fight back and Wilbur continued to speak. 

“Tommy, I think we are the bad guys. If we both agree we are in the right here-”

“I mean I am always in the right,” Tommy shrugged. 

“Then let’s be the bad guys! Why not? Our nation is long gone, she’s far behind us now Tommy,” Wilbur started to smile and Tommy frowned, crossing his arms. 

“Let’s blow that mother fucker to smithereens!” Wilbur exclaimed, holding his arms out wide. 

“Wilbur, what are you saying?” 

“If we can’t have Manburg,” Wilbur laughed, “no one can!”

“No! I think we can still get it back without total destruction!” Tommy panicked and raised his voice at 

“This is a new era! We burn the place to the fucking ground, I want it to be a wasteland where no crops grow. I want it all gone,” Wilbur spoke harsher. Tommy stood there shaking his head.

“Wilbur!” 

“Tommy! LET’S BE VILLAINS!” laughed out like a villain. The evil aura of the laugh raising the hairs on the back of Tommy’s neck. 

“I need a minute to think,” Tommy retorted and started to walk out of the mine.

“Think about what?” Wilbur grabbed the boy’s arm, “You’ve had days and weeks to think.”

Tommy threw Wilbur’s hand back at him and stormed off. Leaving Will at the bottom of the chasm. 

“The universal language in this world is violence. How does our little brother not see it? He thinks he can take L’Manburg back peacefully! HA! He doesn’t know the power of Jschlatt yet. If no one wants to be on our side then I will take Manburg for myself. She needs to burn! My unfinished symphony needs to be left in ruins!” Wilbur gripped his hair and laughed. “I say we need to blow up the entire fucking place to kingdom come! I want no survivors, God help whoever is in the crossfire!” 

_ You know Dream recently returned home to us and made a deal with his brother. Dream has an infinite source of TNT now, Wilbur. Come on, become a vessel for the underworld and descend into chaos.  _ The voice from the other day returned, but this time Wilbur embraced it. Then he felt a pair of arms slide around his neck from the back and a pair of lips breathing next to his ear. 

“They’re right Wilbur. Let me serve you and help you become the ultimate destructive force the world will ever see,” Dream’s voice flowed through his ears like the sweet melody of Tubbo’s piano he once knew. 

Wilbur heard footsteps coming back down the stairs and Tommy’s notorious sigh, “It’s not too late Will. We can take it back without a fight.”

“Do you know how much blood we shed for L’Manburg?” Wilbur’s voice was lower and softer. “We are the illegitimate rulers of a nation.”

Tommy knew there was no getting through Wilbur now. Wilbur was too far gone, criticizing and hating their life, believing there is no hope left to restore L’Manburg to the glory it was many years ago. Tommy stormed over to the man and gripped the mad man’s shoulders, he couldn’t form any words. Wilbur looked up and sadly smiled at his little brother. 

“I know why you are doing this,” Wilbur stared into those deep blue eyes.  _ No. You. Don’t.  _ Tommy wanted to say, but his mouth was dry. 

“I can see it in your eyes. I can hear it in your voice.” Tommy tried to swallow, panic slowly setting in. “Tommy, you’re scared.”

“I am not!” He tried to fight back, but his voice wavered. Wilbur laughed and hit Tommy’s hands off his shoulders. Wilbur’s eyes flashed dark red for a brief second while he laughed and held his arms out.

“When I said you were never going to be president… Tommy you have to understand that wasn’t a challenge,” Wilbur cornered Tommy against the storage chests and leaned down to his ear to whisper. “That was truth. You were never going to be president.”

“I know what I am doing Wilbur Soot!” Tommy stood his ground against Will. 

“None of us know Tommy! You can stop pretending you know what you are doing because you don’t. And Jschlatt knows that, he’s a smart man, and he knows we’ve lost Tommy.” Tommy clenched his fists, holding back the tears. 

“In a time like this with a man who has nothing to lose, do you know what that means?” Wilbur sinisterly grinned. 

“What does that mean?” Tommy mumbled.

“It means we can do whatever we want! Dream rigged our nation once with TNT, he’s on our side, he can help us do the same at the festival!” Wilbur roared. The Demon spirits rested on his shoulders feeding his mind with the motivation to do what he plans. 

“Wilbur! You are being reckless! Father did not raise us to be this way!” Tommy finally shouted. Wilbur’s face molded into a serious tone at the brief mention of their father. 

“Father raised you and Tubbo not to be like this. You and Tubbo were too young to remember, but I was raised with Technoblade. Our father taught him the art of the sword and how to fight and how to be a king. And here I was being told to watch over you two boys and being at our older brother’s beck and call. You two had it so easy, learning to fight with the knights in the kingdom. You guys played with the other palace and orphan children, father read you stories, sat with you through lessons. I stayed in the back listening and waiting for my order and life lessons from father. When Techno left to travel and conquer the world I was left to watch you two, where did our father go? Tommy… you have no clue how Philza raised me.”

Tommy struggled to breathe. Wilbur couldn’t lie, it was his curse and Tommy knew that. Tommy was confused and angry.

“Technoblade was raised to be a ruler. I was raised to be a servant, a loyal watchdog. You and Tubbo were the golden children,” Wilbur finally stated and started to walk away, “This conversation is over Tommy. I am going to meet with Dream.” 


	8. Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "She threw her captive chains of war away, just to be locked away on the other side of it." - KaiBlackwell17 (author-san)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick chapter about Niki finally leaving Manburg, which will be a huge trigger for Jschlatt in the upcoming festival chapter. Sorry I have been away, I have been unfortunately traveling to check in on isolated family members that are elderly. I have also been working on the upcoming chapter about Techno's travels to get his trident : ] 
> 
> Anyway happy New Years y'all! (it's still 10:00 p.m. for me, but some of you are living across the world from me)

It was the middle of the night. The guards on the White House walls were falling asleep against each other and panicking awake when their armor hit each other. The red tailed foxes scurried along the bottom of the walls searching for some berries. The bats tucked away in the orchards for dinner.Everything else was peaceful and quiet in Manburg. Street shops were closed down and tucked away. The Manburg citizens were slowly turning out their lanterns and tucking their children to sleep.

Eret sprinted through the White House’s hallways, the maids turning a blind eye to the king wearing sunglasses sprinting through the halls with a belt full of work tools slung over his shoulders. Eret slipped around the corner and picked the locks on the doors leading to the prisoner cells underneath the White House. Jschlatt and his lackeys were sound asleep and unaware of the acts of treason happening under their noses.

Eret finished picking the locks and barely cracked the door open. He grabbed the splash potion from his belt and tossed in the hallway. Eret covered his face with the flag on his back and let the smoke flood the hallway. Guards woke in a panic hearing the breaking of glass at their feet and slowly started blacking out at the poisonous smoke filling their lungs. He watched the watch on his wrist tick the seconds away. One minute passed and he slipped past the guards and through toxic air settling. Eret made it to the end of the hall and lit a torch.

“Keep holding on Niki. I’m on the way,” Eret whispered to himself. Eret took a deep breath and leapt forward onto the first small platform over the lake of lava. The dark opening in the wall across the bubbling magma mocked him.

Eret worked fast across the dangerous parkour lying underneath the White House. It was harder to make jumps in the extremely hot atmosphere and carrying a good amount of tools. Slowly but surely the king made each jump, getting closer to Niki. He knew Wilbur and Tubbo wanted her free from Schlatt’s abuse. And he knew this was the safest way to help Pogtopia dethrone Schlatt. Tubbo would more than likely be recognized as a spy before Eret, meaning Eret would have to start picking up more missions from Pogtopia to keep Schlatt off of Tubbo.

Eret made the final jump to the hallway and collapsed onto his knees, panting hard. He took his sunglasses off and wiped the sweat running down his face. After his breathing was back to normal he stood up, fixed his sunglasses, and relit his torch. Eret sprinted through the empty hall of cells until he approached the soft lantern light from Niki’s own cell.

“Niki?” Eret called softly. The small body across the cell slowly sat up and turned to face Eret. She wiped the sleep from her eyes and yawned. Then Niki recognized who was at her cell and she stumbled out of bed.

“Eret?!” Niki reached through the bars trying to hug the king. He laughed and grabbed her back.

“Me and you have a dinner date to make, so let me get you out of here,” Eret grabbed his lock picks and started to open the locks on the cell. Niki ran to throw on her coat and boots. She grabbed the picture of her and the L’Manburg gang that was taken the day L’Manburg won their independence. Niki smiled at the memory and tucked it away into her pocket.

“Ok, it’s opened, let’s go,” Eret put the tools aways and kicked open the cell door.

* * *

_Dream,_

_Wherever you are… You need to return soon, we are in disintegrating with his tyranny from the inside out. I am barely surviving with out your comfort. It’s cold in the kingdom._

_How much longer can I pretend what Jschlatt is doing, is right? He’s not and goes against everything I have ever wanted to be. He’s like a volcano and the rest of us our tranquil forrest being burned alive by the aggressive streams of lava he lets loose when he wakes._

_You were the only thing keeping me safe Dream._

_Each day Schlatt grows closer in on my confusion and unloyalness to his cabinet. He’s on to Tubbo. Tubbo has been working with Pogtopia and the exiles… and Schlatt knows. God damnit, I wish you were here because he is going to publicly execute Tubbo for it. Then it’s me. Quackity has doubts, but a good poker face. So my intentions and feelings come out more than Quackity. I don’t want to leave here without saying good bye properly because, and I think you know this by now… I love you Dream._

_\- George_

George softly put his pen on the desk right against the pot of ink he was using. He stared at the letter under the soft glow of his lamp and sighed.

He dragged his finger down the side of the paper, “I’ll never give this to you, will I?”

George sat back in his chair before ringing the service bell on his desk. A few minutes later Punz knocked on the door and entered.

“Hey George, what do you need?” Punz approached his desk. George smiled at Punz and motioned for him to sit.

“I need a huge favor actually. This bottom right drawer has letters in it, including this one,” George picked up the now dried letter and placed it in the drawer, “If I happen to die, I need you to deliver these to Dream.”

“Dream?” Punz Questioned.

George blushed and nodded, “yes.”

“Alright I won’t question it, I’ll do it for you,” Punz stood up and took his leave. George continued to stare out his window across the White House lawn and watched the moon start to rise over L’Manburg.

* * *

Eret and Niki made their way up the hill to Eret’s house. He could see Tubbo’s figure sitting in the window and the smoke coming out of his chimney. Niki sighed in relief, she was finally free. Eret opened the door and Tubbo immediately bounded over, throwing his arms around his older sister figure.

“Can I bathe first? Then dinner?” Niki pulled Tubbo off and Eret showed her to the bathing room. Eret rummaged through his cabinet and found a clean towel. He grabbed Niki a pair of pants that were too small for himself and found an old undershirt he didn’t sleep in much. Niki had started to run the bath and Eret returned with a towel and clean set of clothes.

“Soap is under the sink, help your self. We will start making dinner,” Eret handed off the clothes and Niki thanked him.

Niki stripped the dirty and ripped prison clothing. She stopped the water flow and grabbed the soap out. Niki stepped into the warm water and immediately the dirt and grime dissolved off her skin. She could finally see the beautiful pale skin of hers. While Tubbo and Eret were preparing food, Niki was scrubbing her skin clean of Schlatt’s prison and his abusive hands. She emptied the tub and dried off with the fluffy towel, dressing in Eret’s safe clothing.

Tubbo set the table and Eret prepared the plates of food. Niki came out and sat down at the dinner table just as Eret came out of the kitchen holding plates of food. Niki’s stomach growled and she drooled at the sight of hot food.

“Oh lord this looks divine,” she clapped her hands together.

“Well go ahead, dig in,” Tubbo sat down in his seat and started to eat as well. Niki scarfed down the hot potatoes and carrots, barely slowing down to chew the steak.

“What did Schlatt feed you?” Eret joked.

Niki rolled her eyes and smiled, “Cold bread and chicken. Sometimes I would get apples if they were feeling generous.”

They sat in silence and continued to eat their hot dinners. When they had finished, Eret took their plates back into the kitchen and cleaned off the dining table, turning it into a business table. Tubbo laid out maps and documents and pictures across the table. Niki stood back and watched Tubbo organize the information. She scanned her eyes over pictures of new land on the SMP and glossed over the construction plans for Manburg and the land he plans to conquer.

“Schlatt wants ultimate power and control. He wants no one to defy him. We found untouched land in the Mesa where there is unlimited resources to be harvested. Schlatt has calculated that by claiming this land, he will have the most control in this entire SMP,” Tubbo held up a picture of the Mesa and handed Niki a small map of the territory Schlatt plans to claim.

“But doesn’t Dream still have power over everything?” Niki questioned as she ran her fingers over the map.

“Yes and no,” Eret replied as he joined the two at the table, “Dream does, but Jschlatt is an equal foe to Dream. Dream has immense power, but Schlatt is also a ram hybrid and also holds a lot of magic and physical power as well.”

Niki gripped the map tighter, crumpling the edges she was holding. Tubbo reached across the table and grabbed another document. Eret sat quietly and sipped on his cider.

“There is a festival happening soon. Technoblade is fighting with Pogtopia and has been invited to the festival. If we can keep him in line, this might be the only chance we have go in and knock down the hierarchy,” Tubbo explained.

“We need to get rid of the politicians and people in power that serve under the Vice President and Schlatt. This includes George, Punz, Antfrost, and Sapnap. When we take out the support of the building, the rest of the body falls,” Eret claimed. “What happens when Jschlatt and Quackity have no one left to run Manburg for them? We come in a take it back.”

Tubbo and Niki were smiling. There was finally hope to escape and stop the destructive horns of the Schlatt presidency. Eret and Tubbo were writing their plans down on papers to draft to Pogtopia and its leaders. Tubbo even made copies for people within the White House that would maybe help over throw Schlatt. Niki offered to help them, but they were so deep into their writing she gave up on them and kept looking through some of the pictures Tubbo brought. She carefully picked up the folder of pictures labeled traitors and flipped the cover open.

Niki picked up Tommy’s photo first. She giggled at the young rebellious boy posing with his tongue out, arm thrown around Tubbo. She flipped to an old mug shot of Dream holding his crime on a wooden board, even in the mugshot Dream had that ceramic smiling mask covering his eyes, his cynical smile and sharp teeth peering under the lip of the mask. She shivered at the evil chaotic man and flipped his picture away. Her hand froze on the next picture, _Wilbur Soot._ Wilbur was in his formal L’Manburg suit, smiling at the camera and his hands holding the lapels of the jacket of his suit. Nikki missed her best friend.

“Hey, how are the boys doing?” Niki put the photos away and turned to help pack up all the documents.

“Tommy, is very mature and ready to live in his home once more,” Eret replied.

“And Wilbur… Wilbur is descending into madness,” Tubbo looked up at Niki.


End file.
